Eridanus
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Political Party: None |- |'Updated' || November 19, 2006 |- |'Capital' || Elysium |- |'Official Languages' || Japanese |- |'Government' • Monarchy | The Imperial Court |- |'National Religion' •Confucianism | The people of Eridanus reject the Bourgeois fiction of religion. |- |'Team' || Red |- |'Formation' | November 17, 2006 |- |'National Strength' | 1,184.719 |- |'World Ranking' | 10,918 |- |'Area' • Total | 90.91 mile diameter. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 2,370 Citizens 1,794 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Yen |- | Resources || |- |'Connected Resources' || |- |'Bonus Resources' || |} Eridanus Overview of Eridanus Eridanus is a Dictatorship, although it's citizens enjoy most freedoms, as long they do not do anything to anger the Emperor. Located off the coast of Japan, it is a nation of Polished, white Iron. Eridanus is based on the Principles of Neo-Communism, advocated by philosophers like Apollo Nakimura. A new nation, is a powerful and semi-large nation, thanks largely to the support and solidarity provided by its New Pacific Order allies. History Creation: A time of Change . On October 22, 2006, A man, who was only known by the name of Emperor Alexander, recruited the citizens of Correk, a Military Dictatorship, and led a revolution. This is known as the "Correk Massacre", as thousands died, both in the loyalists armies, and in Revolutionary armies. On the day of November 11, fighting stopped, not because the Loyalists surrendered, but because they all died. Evey last one of them. It was then that Emperor Alexander decided to move from Correk, instead of rebuilding the wartorn nation, and build their own pardise. The First Days: Moving Around During the first days of Eridanus, there was a lot of moving. They went across all of Japan, looking for a place to call their own. It was then, that Emperor Alex took his people out to sea, and built his nation, literally, from the "water" up, using steel, made from the iron they find where they settle, and coal, from another nation. In just two day, they made a sizable nation, made of polished white steel. This was how it got it's nickname, "The White Nation". It was then that Emperor Alexander changed his wardrobe. He put on a black robe, and started wearing a white mask. He than ordered that he be put on the Eridanus flag. Looking for an Alliance Within a few days of its joining the Red Team in Cyber Nations, Alexander started to look for an alliance. He considered many alliances, such as the New Polar Order, the Legion, as well as many smaller alliances. But it found one Alliance, an Alliance which shined, much like the star in its flag. The New Pacific Order was this alliance. He really joined it because his nation was located in the Pacific. But it turned out to be the greatest decision he ever made. In their first three days of existence, Eridanus was given so much, it entered the 1000s Nation Strength. Politics and Religion Leadership According to foreign eyes and the citizen's eyes, Eridanus is ruled by the Imperial Court. In actuality, the Imperial Court was just a front, to make it look like Eridanus was a Democracy, since all in the Imperial Court were elected by the public. He masterfully manipulated each election, to make sure he got who he wanted, and manipulated the way they made decisions, to make sure noone knew who voted for a bill, and who voted against it. After Eridanus was settled, Emperor Alexander went into hiding. The only times he was seen by anyone was when he showed up at Imperial Court meetings, which were even then seldom, and when people looked at the flag of Eridanus. Alexander enjoys being surrounded by technology, and having a very clean eviroment to rule over. Economics Eridanus uses free enterprise to ensure econimic strength. Emperor Alexander expertly uses puppets to pit each person against each other, trying to get people to be jealous enough to work harder, and thus, ensuring a strong economy. Eridanus maintains a tax rate of 28%, to ensure that it's path to modernization is clear, and certain. Current Affairs and Future Outlook The future looks bright for the people of Eridanus. With the help of their new found allies, Eridanus will fly through the ranks, ensuring that one day, we will be a global superpower. xback87 of Howlton remains Eridanus's strongest ally, and we hope to become stronger, and one day repay the favors, done to Eridanus by the New Pacific Order. Category:Nations Category:Former member of New Pacific Order